Versus skills
This is a list of all of the skills in The Witcher: Versus, broken down by class and then type. This skill list is updated to be accurate with the April 23, 2008 patch. Freightener skills are updated to be accurate with the final release. * Witcher skills * Sorceress skills * Frightener skills To be cleaned up Screen allows to observe skills ability of your form " ability " and new instruct . Skills jointed are so called to groups – " tree ". Tree includes similar skills, for example, skills are related signs with (from) in one tree sign offensive " " wiedźmińskimi, but with defense signs in tree relate " sign defensive ". Each class has unique skills divided on 8 trees. Trees are allocated for one of 4 area strong, fast, magic and special skills. On individual bookmarks of areas clicking, you can observe available skills. Training Skills Teaching (learning) for it (him) ability of ability piled points of talents teach (learn) paying. You obtain that level 1 point. You can be instructed on its (her) first too 1 point of talent new ability, basic horizontal < level >, or ability perfect which (who) already know ( or she (it) instruct at the level of second (other) or third ). Each ability has 3 horizontal < level > basic level and two horizontal < level > advanced < develop (spread out) >. In order to level instruct 2, it is necessary to know first level. In order to level instruct 3, level belongs to know 2. They are meant skills on screen with one icons " " horizontal < level >, two or three darts. In order to skills instruct from given tree, at least it is necessary to know all former skills from given tree on leaves (letters; lists) on first ( early ) horizontal < level >. Active skills and passive Active skills it blows, charm and everything skills –, you can use that to waltzs (battles), and that renders direct influence (income) on you or your opponent. It is not possible act in each time without your interference passive ability " use " –. Your features correct and for example, other skills before attacks of given types perfect ( boost (accrue) defense either (or) on critical hitting (occurring) chance ). Offensive skills and defense Offensive skills and it is used defense some active ability in attack exclusively, in defense other exclusively, depending on their nature of operations. Three basic areas in (to) all of ( strong, fast and there is after two tree of ability magic ) – one offensive, offensive tree is displayed on screen after left part second (other) defense (, defense tree after right ). For example, are contained at sorceress of ability at the nature in tree offensive " strong " " magic land (earth) ", at the nature in tree defense " " Translokacja. Defense and injuries Defense imitate and usually < ordinary > each offensive ability assigns injuries in round quantified injuries opponent (, it has been used in which (who), though some act in next rounds also ). Power of used ability can become (stay) by your endowment (outfit) boosted (accrued), operation of your passive ability acts or skills, you have used which (who) during same battle earlier ( e.g. elixir ). Usually < ordinary > opponent does not remain passive and it are tested (are tried) to defend before your attack. If it makes forcefully, blow will escape injuries or at least blow imitate weaken it (him). Efficiency of defense depends on used by defense ability defending, and also from its (his) outfit, passive skills, but from ability use during sometimes also earlier lasting battle. Many attacks assigns injuries of definite kind ( e.g. in fast style " ", in strong style " " ). Majority defense ability acts alike < similar >, before attack of one kind defending, but before other not giving protection. If you will hit at ability " fast ", but opponent will employ defense " magic ", surely you will assign it big injury almost < law (as of right) > it (him). If however, opponents manage to predict your pattern and employ appropriate defense, they can completely deflect your attack. Defense skills protect from attacks employed by opponents in the current round only. For example, does not have forceful method of defense before some lasting results of attacks such (, which (who) evoke bleeding either (or) organism ) zatruwają. skills, which (who) decrease (belittle) or injuries boost, they are added. It means, that if you use injury 12 2 ( ) sztychu, you have drunk up elixir of wolf 1 ( + 2 injury ), you have ability of power 2 ( + 3 injury ), but it uses opponent about 13 decrease of (flagging of) injury 2 ( ) rozmycia, it will total (take away; amount to) injuries 12 + 2 + 3 – 13 = 4. Critical Hits Some attacks have an increased probability of inflicting critical damage. These probabilities depend on the type of attack, your gear, passive skills, and from having used other long-lasting skills earlier in battle. Your opponent may also have equipment or skills which reduce your chances of landing a critical blow. When inflict a critical hit, you deal twice the normal damage. Interruptible skills For example, skills of some skills twirling cut intermittent (interruptable) < interrupt > ( or actions (functions) be able to interrupt earthquake by opponent ) executable < practice >. It means, that for example, it does not manage action (function) boss by opponent executable blow (, elixir is smashed, it has not been spoken out enchanted < spell > to the end ). If your ability has ability of interrupt of attack of strong opponent, but it will use he (its; his; it) fast attack, certainly < obvious > it will not be interrupted this attack. Reskill At any given time you may choose to change reset all your skills by choosing Change Class from Skills page. This comes at a cost in oren of current level^3, so at level 1 it costs 1 oren, at level 3 it costs 27 orens and at level 30 it costs 27000 orens. All your items are sold at 95% their cost. See also * The Witcher: Versus * Versus classes * Versus duel mechanics * Versus items Skills de:Versus Fertigkeiten